Different Destiny
by charmedchick34
Summary: This is a One shot story about what would have happened if Piper had died at the end of All Hell breaks loose. just shows how the sisters would have grieved. mostly Prue, Phoebe and Piper, with a little leo and cole. please give it a go.


A Different Destiny.

Summary: Just what would have happened between ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE and CHARMED AGAIN if Piper was the one who died instead of Prue. Just a short one shot.

Leo orbed into the Halliwell Manor, he saw Prue and Piper and rushed over to them. He looked down and saw that Prue's injuries were worse than Piper's. He was torn between his wife or his sister in-law. Finally he chose his head over his heart. He leant over Prue and started healing her injuries when she was fully healed he switched to Piper.

Prue sat up and groaned, she looked at Leo and saw an anguished look on his face.

"Leo. Why aren't you healing her?!"

"I'm trying Prue!"

"Well not hard enough. Try harder!" She screamed tears falling down her cheeks. Leo let his hands fall to his sides.

"I, I can't. She's dead." He said tears welling up in her eyes. "She's gone."

"What?! She can't be gone, she's not, heal her!"

"Prue, you know I can't heal the dead. Don't you think I tried to heal her!"

"No I don't, try again!"

"Prue, it's not going to work. No matter how many times I try, she's gone." Leo whispered defeat creeping into his voice. "She's, she's not coming back." Leo said choking on his words, them finally sinking into both himself and Prue.

"No, she can't be, she's not, she, she.." Prue broke off, and pulled Piper into her arms, cradling Piper's already cold, limp body against hers. Tears streamed down onto Pipers chest soaking the shirt. "Come back, come back." She whispered over and over again, hoping somehow she would hear and come back to her.

Leo stood up, staring blankly at Piper's body, disbelief running through his body. He kept wondering why he couldn't save her, why the elders wouldn't let him. It wasn't her time, it couldn't have been her time. He knelt down next to Prue and also let his tears flow down his cheeks.

Leo was interrupted by Prue speaking, "Leo what about the doctor?"

"He, um, he was already dead, before, before I go-got here." He managed to get out. "I'll, go and, and get him in from the window, so, so, nobody sees him." He said, stumbling up, and moving over to the window, he dried the tears on his face and walked over to the window. He dragged the dead doctor in and laid him on the floor.

He turned around and saw the air get disoriented as Cole shimmered in with Phoebe.

"We managed to get away from the source, barely." Cole said, touching his lip where blood was running down his chin.

"Where's Prue and Piper?" Phoebe said looking around.

Leo stared over to where Prue was still holding onto Piper's body rocking back and forth. Phoebe followed his gaze and gasped.

"No, no, no, she can't be, reversing time was supposed to stop this," Phoebe stumbled her way over to Prue and Piper, dropping down to her knees next to Prue. She stroked the hair away from Piper's forehead. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." She whispered kissing Pipers cheek. She looked over at Prue and heard her sister whispering over and over, come back.

"Prue, Prue, sweetie, she's not coming back."

"NO, she is, she will. She can't." she whispered. Phoebe leaned over and pulled Prue to her, giving her all the comfort she could. Prue buried her head in Phoebe neck and let all her sobs out. Each one breaking Phoebe's heart. She just held her, not letting the tears fall, trying to stay strong even if on the inside she was dying.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Piper opened her eyes, her whole body ached. "Prue you okay?" She said, when she didn't receive a reply she pulled herself to her feet and looked around. "Prue? Prue?!" she saw the damage to the wall where she got thrown through. She knew Prue went through before her, she looked down at her shirt where she felt intense pain. She saw the blood stain and fear taking over her she lifted her top up and inspected her stomach, seeing no cut, she put her top down confuse slipping into her mind.

She continued to walk around the manor calling all her families names, not one of them answered her. She walked back to the hole in the wall and saw the blood that lay where Prue should have been. She turned around and jumped when she saw a white portal open by the stairs. She walked up to it, not sure whether to enter it or not. The past three years had taught her that she shouldn't, but she had a feeling deep down inside her, saying that it was alright, and she knew more than ever to trust her instincts. Holding up her hand to block the bright white light she walked into the portal, scared of what would meet her on the other side. She didn't know what was going on but she was going to find out.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Pheobe had finally managed to get Prue up to her bed to rest, though it took some convincing. She walked down the stairs, and headed straight to the kitchen, avoiding the living room where they had put Piper's body. she entered the kitchen where she saw Leo sitting at the table, staring into a cup of tea. Cole was standing at the window, looking out at the back yard. Phoebe knew her sisters and Cole didn't always get along but she knew Cole saw Piper as a sister and that Piper loved Cole for all he went through to be with Phoebe. He turned around as she walked in and strode over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She leaned into his embrace, happy she had someone there for her.

"How's Prue?"

"She's asleep finally. She needed the rest." Phoebe walked over to Leo. "Leo, how you holding up."

Leo looked at Phoebe, realising she had spoken to him. "How do you think I'm holding up. I let the love of my life die. I failed her." He said bitter in his voice. Phoebe looked at him, all the happiness was gone from his face, he looked older than he used to and it had only been a few hours.

"You didn't fail her Leo. If anyone failed her it was the elders, you did what you could, you can't heal the dead. Nobody can heal the dead." She whispered tears threatening to fall. She held them back though, she had to be strong for Prue.

"Umm, I know this isn't the best time but what are you going to do about the bodies. You need to call Daryl."

"Oh god, I hadn't even thought of that. What are we going to say, what are we going to do. They'll think we did it."

"Phoebe calm down. Look we'll call Daryl in the morning, I'll call him, just go, be with Prue."

"Thanks Cole." She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, she entered Prue's room and lay down next to her big sister. her only sister and kissed her forehead.

"Night Prue. Love you." She whispered giving into sleep.

"Love you too." Prue whispered before falling back asleep. Though neither of them were peaceful, each one filled with nightmares of the past few hours.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Piper walked out of the portal and once again had to shield her eyes from the bright lights around her. She walked forward until the light died down and she saw a figure walking towards her. She squinted and her fears came to life when she recognised the woman before her.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"Oh, Piper, baby. This wasn't meant to happen."

"What wasn't meant to happen? What's going on?!"

"Piper, sweetie, what's the last thing you remember."

"Umm, We were fighting Shax, then Prue and I got thrown through the wall. Why?"

"Honey, you're, you're.."

"I'm dead aren't I?" Piper asked, though already knowing the answer. Tears started to fall silently down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, it wasn't meant to happen this way." She said softly, tears also starting to make their way down her face. "You weren't meant to be here so soon."

"I guess my destiny changed." Piper whispered, tears still falling down her face. "Mom, why, every woman in our family is taken unfairly, I had a life, a husband, I wanted kids."

"I know, it's not fair baby, but there's nothing we can do. We don't control life and death, or our destiny's, the only thing we can do is embrace it."

"I don't want to embrace it Mom, I want to live, I want a life!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't, if we could, do you really think I would have stayed here instead of being with you while you grew up."

"No. it's just…"

"I know, I know. Now come on let's get you to the afterlife honey. There's some people there for you to see."

"Mom, will I be able to see, Prue, Pheobe and Leo?"

"Not for a while I'm afraid. They need to get to terms with your death. You can watch them though."

"But they won't know I'm there."

"I think they'll know."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Phoebe woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't see Prue anywhere around, then she heard chanting coming from the attic. She slowly made her way up to the attic.

"Prue? You up here?"

"Piper?" Prue called up hopefully, the disappointment showed on her face when she realised it was Phoebe.

"Prue, honey what are you doing up here? It's the middle of the night."

"I, I don't understand Phoebe. Why can't I bring her back. Magic killed her, it should be able to bring her back."

"Prue, you can't bring the dead back. You know that."

"We're the Charmed Ones Phoebe, we should be able to do anything. What's the point in being all powerful if we can't save the ones we love." Prue said breaking down.

"Prue, I don't know what to say. You're bleeding." She got a cloth and wrapped it around Prue's index finger. "Come on it's Piper's funeral tomorrow, we gotta look good." Prue smiled at her sister and followed her down the stairs stopping to blow out the candle she was using.

"Sorry I couldn't save you Piper."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Piper walked through the doors leading to the afterlife. Two familiar faces greeted her.

"Hey Piper. Didn't expect to see you so soon. Well I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you so soon." Andy said wrapping his arms around the friend he thought of as a sister.

"Yeah, didn't think I would see you either." She said, sadness audible in her voice.

"Darling, I never thought there'd be a day I would wish I didn't have to see you. How are you dear?"

"How am I? I'm freakin' dead grams. How do you think I am? I just want to see Prue and Phoebe." She yelled, however she did fall into her grams arms.

"I understand, you can see them if you want, though you're not supposed to. We won't tell though."

"No, I can't yet."

"It's you're funeral tomorrow, kiddo. You sure you don't want to watch, let them know you're there in spirit."

"Maybe, actually that sounds like a good idea. Someone's going to have to come with me though."

"We'll all be there, don't worry."

"Thanks." She whispered.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Phoebe and Prue sat next to each other in the church where the funeral was. They were clinging on to each other's hand, both had tears already running down their cheeks. Prue also held onto Leo's hand giving him the support he needed. He had hardly said anything to them recently, he just sat around in a daze or went to the elders. Now he just stood there with not really listening, just crying.

Phoebe was leaning on Cole who had his arms around her, letting her know he was there for her, even he had tears in his eyes. Victor sat next to Leo, staring at the coffin lying ahead. He couldn't believe one of his daughters was dead, because of magic, he knew it would happen sooner or later.

The Priestess untied a silver chord and placed it in a chalice.

She then blew out the three candles, each one representing a different thing. Spirit, body and Power.

It was then that Prue and Phoebe both broke down, knowing now that Piper truly wasn't coming back.

They both stood shakily at the front to accept the mourner's sympathies.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Piper stood watching the funeral take place, tears slowly made their way down her pale cheeks, he Mom, Andy and Grams all stood by and watched, each crying too. She walked over to her sister, staring at the paper Phoebe had clutched in her hand, it read:

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt 

_1972-2001_

_Forever in our heart_

_Blessed Be_

She stepped back and waited until all the mourner's had exited the church and watched her family. Then she saw the air start to shimmer and four demons appeared. 

"How dare they!" she screamed, losing her temper. She watched as Cole tried to fight them, protecting her sisters. Then as Prue, lost her temper also and threw them all back against the wall. She could see Phoebe shaking her head in disbelief, and not noticing an energy ball heading straight for her. It was then she lost it, not knowing what to do, she threw her arms out and to her surprise the energy ball froze for a couple of seconds, just long enough for Phoebe to duck. Lucky for Piper, Phoebe was the only one who noticed.

"Mom, how did that happen? That's not supposed to happen? Is it?"

"Umm, I don't know. Mother, how did that happen?"

"Patty, I have no idea. The elders aren't going to be happy though." She sighed.

"Oh, I don't really give a sh…"

"Language."

"Shoot, what the elders think. They can stuff it!" Piper then turned around as she heard Phoebe's shrill cry.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it! This is Piper's funeral, for god's sake, can we at least bury her in peace. Is that too much to ask?!" Phoebe stormed out of the church, staggering a bit, as she stumbled down the stairs.

Prue sighed before, walking out the entrance too, thinking of a way to help her baby sister.

Piper sighed. "Let's go back." She whispered as she turned around and grabbed onto her mother's hand, ready to go to the afterlife.

The next day.

Phoebe walked out of her bedroom after yet another nightmare. She was walking down the hall towards the staircase, when she saw something glint in the corner of her eye. She turned to the side and saw Piper's bedroom door open. She still didn't know if she was ready, even Leo wouldn't go in there and it was also his room. But she knew she had to do it sooner or later, drawing in a deep breath, she stepped inside the room and towards the glint she saw.

She walked up to Piper's dressing table and picked up the object. She felt tears prick at her eyes for the hundredth time that week. She lifted the locket up to have a closer look. It was the locket Phoebe had gotten for Piper's 25th birthday. It was while Phoebe was in New York and she sent it to Piper as a reminder that she still cared. it was just after she had left and her and Piper were talking to each other on the phone every night, and Phoebe had felt bad about leaving. She still remembered picking it out of the jewelry store in New York, she was in there for ages trying to pick out the perfect necklace.

She picked it up and brought it to her lips kissing it softly. She sat down on the bed.

"Hey Pipe. I know it was you who saved me yesterday, I could feel you there, sorry I lost control. I had another nightmare last night, I can't help but feel it's all my fault, I never even got to say goodbye to you, tell you how much you mean to me, how much you've always meant to me. You're my big sister, you're the one I came to when I needed someone. You've saved my life over and over and not just with demons." Phoebe stopped to get her crying in control .

Piper stood in the corner in her room watching her baby sister break down before her eyes, and there was nothing she could do about it. She sat on her bed and reached out to her baby sister, she stopped before she reached Phoebe knowing she couldn't touch her sister, though somehow she knew Phoebe could feel her.

"You're one of the most important people in my life, and I can't, I can't bare to think of life without you, it makes me die on the inside. If I could do anything over in my life, it would be to save you, no matter what. You didn't deserve the death you had, you deserved a future, and I, I, feel so bad all of the time." Phoebe broke down then. For the first time since Piper died, she broke down in tears, no longer able to hold herself together.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I wish you were here all of the time"

Piper wiped the tears from her eye's. "Oh baby girl, it's not your fault. You couldn't have helped me, I died for a reason. I wish I was with you too Phoebe. You're forever in my heart and soul Phoebe. You've saved me more than I've saved you. I'll always love you, always will and always have, no matter what."

Phoebe looked up, she had felt Piper there, she knew it, but now the words echoed through the room. "_it's not your fault, for a reason, with you too. In forever in my heart and soul, saved me more. always will, always love you." _ Phoebe heard it over in her head, smiing at the room. She felt the tears start to slow down, as she felt her sisters presence.

Prue heard everything that happened in the room. She heard Piper's words echoing off the walls and smiled. This gave her the reassurance that her sister was okay, was happy-ish where she was. She walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Phoebe from behind. Phoebe leaned into her only big sister, seeking comfort in her arms. "She's always watching you know, always here."

"I know Prue, she's here right now. I heard her."

"I heard her too sweetie. Now's the time to say good bye, tell her what we want to."

Piper stood back and watched, it was weird the way they were talking about her as if she wasn't there. Even though they knew she was there.

"Yeah, you first Prue. I already told her everything."

"Okay. Hey Pipe's. I'm, I'm sorry about everything. I keep wishing that it was me that died, but I now I know you're fine were you are." She took a deep breath. "You were the one I talked to when we were younger. The mediator, you're the reason Phoebe and me get along now. There's not a moment I don't wish you were here. I keep dreaming of that day, of your limp body and it haunts me every night. But I know where ever you are, you're well. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you sis."

"I love you too Pipe, forever and always." She remembered when her and Piper started saying that, it was when Phoebe was 7, though she didn't know when it started.

Piper moved to stand in front of her sisters. "Prue, don't ever wish you had died instead of me. You have a great destiny, future, I saw it. I'm glad I could help you and Phoebs. I've seen Andy, Prue. He misses you and sends his love. Take care of each other for me, and take care of Leo. Don't give up your magic girls, I know you think about it. Your destiny still awaits you both. Love you both sooo much, forever and always. Blessed be."

The words were clearer this time and they kept echoing off the walls over and over again. "Blessed be Piper."

"Yeah, blessed be Pipes."

Piper faded out of the room, happy for the irst time since she died.

Phoebe and Prue fell back onto the bed both crying. They were asleep within the hour, and it was the first time they slept peacefully since Piper died, both finally at peace.

The end.

A/n. well I hope you liked it. just something I had to write. If anyone wants to borrow any of my ideas, not saying you'll want to or anything. But if you do, just ask and I'll say yes. Please update soon!


End file.
